The invention relates to a device for gas burners comprising a plurality of air nozzles for combustion air according to the preamble of claim 1.
A device according to the prior art is known from the DE Utility Model 298 01 429. In the device shown there, combustion air is moved through air nozzles arranged in parallel, with the minimum capacity and, thus, the lower modulation range of the device being determined by the sum of the minimum capacities of all air nozzles arranged in parallel. This lower modulation range restricts the range of application of such devices according to the prior art. Further devices according to the prior art are known from the JP 57-188917A, the JP 57-31716A, the DE 197 28 965 A1 and the FR 758 974.
Proceeding therefrom, the present invention is based on the problem of creating a device for gas burners which comprises a plurality of air nozzles for combustion air and has a larger modulation range and, thus, a greater range of application.
This problem is solved by a device comprising the features of claim 1.